Hell to Pay
by Aysen
Summary: All hell breaks loose literally when a summoning goes wrong, the spirit detectives have to recruit more help and Hiei makes an unexpected friend.
1. Laughter on the Cliff

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or much else for that matter.

Well this is my first fanfic so please review.  I guess it's slightly OOC for Hiei, but I don't think so cause everyone has a breaking point.  The Rating could become PG-13 for later chapters when I start to be really mean to a couple of the characters.  This will be a crossover with another anime, and warning look out for odd couples ahead.  

_Thinking_

_Telepathy _

Hell to Pay

Chapter 1- Laughter on the Cliff 

Steam wafted through the air, the last sign of the dragon of the darkness flame.  Hiei sat on the cliffs edge, exhausted after the use of such power.  The dark fire had not been used in combat; no it had been a release, shot into the ocean in a desperate attempt.  An attempt to rid himself that fragile human emotion, despair.

        An embittered smirk crossed Hiei's face as he thought of the spirit detectives last assignment.  A youkai had escaped from hell.  Not an uncommon incident anymore, the Spirit Worlds' security seemed to be lacking of late.  At S-class level the escaped youkai was not an easy opponent to defeat and there had been several close calls.  The closest being the almost death of Kurama and Hiei.  

        The fool Kuwabara had run around wildly swinging his spirit sword trying vainly to cut off one of the youkai's many arms.  Yusuke had been more effective keeping the monster occupied in front while Hiei and Kurama hit it from opposite sides.  All was going as planned until the idiot tripped over his own feet landing himself face first in front of one enraged demon.  

Hiei and Kurama reacted at the same time.  In the chaos that ensued Kurama and Hiei took the blows meant for the downed Kuwabara, Hiei's katana was batted from his grasp and a giant hand lifted him from the ground, Kurama was in an identical dilemma and frantically tried to free himself as the youkai raised two more of it's arms. Yusuke had watched in horror when the S-class called two energy swords and stabbed at its helpless captives.

Hiei saw the spilt second decision in Yusuke's eyes as he screamed in rage having to choose one teammate over another.  Without hesitation Yusuke fired his spirit gun, freeing Kurama and allowing Hiei to take a sword through the chest.  

Taking advantage of the youkai's distraction Kurama used his rose-whip and decapitated it in one clean slice.  He had ran to Hiei's side desperately ripping the now disintegrating hand away from his wounded comrade, luckily Hiei had not been hit in any vital organs and a fearful Botan had helped to heal him. 

Hiei picked at the bandage around his chest; even with Botan's healing powers the wound was not completely gone.  A month had passed and still it pained him, though he would never admit it to the others.  _In Yusuke's place I would have made the same choice_, he told himself coldly.

_Yes you would have_, whispered a soft voice in the back of his mind.  _So why do you still hurt_?     

        "Shut up!"  Hiei yelled allowed.  Ignoring the fact that yelling at himself showed an utter lack of control.  To his surprise the quiet voice did become silent, only to be replaced by one Hiei knew much better.  

        _Weakling, you've spent to much time in the human world. _Staring blankly at the now calm sea, Hiei hugged his knees to his chest and slowly started to rock back and forth.  

_You should not care what a human thinks of you._

_But I do care._

_        Friends are nothing but a crutch for the weak, _his own words mocked him.  Vaguely Hiei thought he heard someone laughing. 

        _But I am weak, I was once defeated by an untrained human boy.  _

_        Yes, you should have killed him when you had the chance._

_        He trusted me._

_        Trust.  You trusted him.  _

_        No._

_        Fool, couldn't you see that you meant nothing to him?  That all his talk of friendship and trust was just that, talk._  The sound of laughter again threatened to pull Hiei from his inward struggle.

        _I would have made the same choice…_

_        Would you have chosen so quickly?  Maybe the choice was already made; maybe Yusuke decided long ago which teammate he would save._

_        I would have made the same choice!  _ The laughter was louder now.  

        _Anyone would have made that choice.  Kuwabara, Koenma, maybe even Kurama himself would have chosen his life over yours.  _

_        Stop laughing at me!  _Anger ripped through the cloying despair that clouded Hiei's mind. 

        _You're laughing at yourself._

SuprisedHiei realized that he was the one laughing.  It was harsh hysterical laughter, and unable to stop Hiei fell over shaking giving himself up to the cruel mocking sound of his own voice.

*****

        Humming tunelessly and tonelessly to himself Kuwabara wandered along the seashore, he was walking home after visiting Yukina at Genkai's temple.  His thoughts caught up in listing all of the ice-maidens virtues Kuwabara didn't notice the familiar presence until he wandered up the cliff path and almost stepped on a completely oblivious fire-demon. 

        "What the…!?!"  Kuwabara yelped jumping back and tripping over a rock.  He starred in shock at his hysterical teammate; Hiei was on his side curled in the fetal position.  His eyes were closed and laughter shook his small frame in between ragged gasps for breath.  One thought entered Kuwabara's head.  

_He's going to kill me!  _Quickly putting some distance between himself and the shrimp, Kuwabara tried to calm down.  _Well gee, now what do I do, I can't touch him he'd fry me for sure.  But I have to do something, he don't look too good.  _A perplexed expression fixed itself on the teenager's face.  _Yusuke's with Kaiko and she would slap me silly if I bothered them.  Lets see, I don't know how to get hold of Koenma.  Hmmm… Hey, I can get Kurama!  He'll know what to do.  _And with the decision made the now grinning Kuwabara took off at a run for Kurama's house.  Confident that the red-headed demon would be able to handle the out of control Hiei.

*****

Kurama slowed to a walk as he approached the too quiet form that was his enigmatic friend.  Not five minutes ago Kuwabara had arrived at his house excitedly calling for the fox demon totally unaware that his yelling had informed well over half the neighborhood that one of `Shuuichi Minamino's` friends had cracked, and that he, Kuwabara wasn't gonna risk his life by getting near the little twerp.

Cautiously Kurama knelt by the oddly fragile looking Hiei.  "Hiei he called softly" there was no response.  "Hiei" Kurama tried again louder this time.  Still there was no sign that he'd been heard.  Gently Kurama reached out and placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder.  Hiei's jagan flashed open followed a split second later by his original red eyes, eyes void of any recognition for the youko they saw. 

Hiei jumped landing in a crouch and snarling at a very shocked Kurama.  "Hiei what…" Kurama began, but the fire-demon was already on the attack.  Kurama dodged, but couldn't avoid the slice of Hiei's katana completely.  He felt warm blood trickle down his face from the gash that opened just below his eye.  

_What's wrong with him?  _Kurama's thoughts raced as he faced off with his teammate and friend.  _He hasn't been possessed has he?  No, I'd know if he had been.  _His thoughts were interrupted as Hiei attacked with a feral gleam in all three of his now glowing eyes.  

Moving with stunning speed Hiei gave Kurama no time to go on the offensive.  Grimly Kurama dodged the attacks; he was only partially successful.  Cuts appeared almost supernaturally on Kurama's body no major wounds had been inflicted yet, but it was only a matter of time.  

        _This has to end.  If I don't end this soon, one of us is going to die. _Kurama felt his arm go num when Hiei's sword connected solidly with its target.  _Correction, if I don't end this now, I'm going to die.  And I am _not_ ready to die.  _

Stepping backwards Kurama felt a rock roll under his foot and he allowed himself to fall.  Hiei overshot with his next attack and Kurama took advantage of his slight hesitation.  Lashing up with his foot Kurama kicked Hiei squarely in his old wound.  Hiei went to his knees and Kurama jumped up, apologizing silently he punched Hiei in the side of the head.  The fire-demon promptly collapsed at Kurama's feet.  


	2. Your worried about Flowers?

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Weiss Kreuz, or a car.

A/N: I'm surprised I actually got a couple reviews.  Thanks.  Brownies for Amber er…Daesy and the promised cookie for DarklingImp who reviewed in person.  For Siora, lieiavalon2044 and Do As Infinity (SailorSakura9 (that's quite a name) I do plan to finish this fic, but I think it's going to be longer than I originally thought.  I'll try to update on a regular basis and I hope it doesn't get completely away from me.  And thank you for the spelling tips they're much appreciated. Cheers!  

_Thinking_

_Telepathy_

Hell to Pay

Ch 2- You're worried about Flowers?

        The pounding in his head woke him and Hiei was instantly alert when he realized he was not in his tree or at Genkai's temple.  Slowly he opened his eyes and glanced around the pristine room he occupied.  _Ah, Kurama's.  Why am I in Kurama's room?  _Hiei tried to sit up and gasped as his reopened wound made its presence know.  Falling back he generally felt the new bandaging wrapped around his chest.  _Where's my shirt?  _

        The door swung open and an uncertainly smiling Kurama walked into the room balancing a tray in one hand and Hiei's now clean clothes in the other.  "Good morning Hiei."  Kurama edged over to the bed and deposited his burdens on the bedside table.

        "Kurama.  What… Why am I here?"  Hiei asked glaring at the obliviously nervous Kurama.  Kurama's smile faded and he starred at the floor seemingly lost in thought.  Hiei watched him impatiently as the silence grew.  "Kurama, answer me."  Hiei snapped.

        "You don't remember yesterday at all?"  Kurama managed to look relieved and worried at the same time.  

        "I remember I had scrambled eggs and sausage for breakfast.  Yukina made them."  A flicker of a smile crossed Hiei's features.  "Anything else you'd like to know?"

        "No."

        "Then tell me why I'm here."

        "You're here because you, you attacked me yesterday."  Kurama watched Hiei's face it was expressionless.  "I had to knock you out, and I didn't want to take you to Genkai's."

        "Hn."

        "Listen Hiei."  Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder.  "If there's something you need help with I'll do what I can."

        "I've been a fool, Kurama, that you can not _help_ with."  Hiei shrugged off Kurama's hand, and carefully sat up.  "Now what do you plan to do with me?"

        "Nothing."

        "And if I attack you again?"

        Kurama grinned.  "If you attack me again I'll just have to hit you over the head again.  Have I ever mentioned that your head is very hard?  It was like hitting a brick wall."

        "Hn."

        "Here."  Kurama handed Hiei the tray, it was laden with various breakfast foods.  "I've got some stuff to do downstairs, I'll hear you if you call."  Kurama left the room leaving a disgruntled Hiei scowling at his food.

        _Stupid fox._

*****

        "Oi!  Kurama!"  Yusuke yelled as he burst through the Minamino's front door.  "My mom kicked me out of the house for the day and Botan called, she says she needs to talk to us so I told Kuwabara to meet us here.  Is that okay?"

        Kurama sighed at the intrusion of his home.  "That's fine Yusuke as long as you don't plan on staying the entire day."

        "Why not?  Your mom's out of town right?"  Yusuke flopped on the couch.

        "Yes but I'm trying to get ready for her birthday.  It's tomorrow, remember."  

        "Actually I did.  I even got her something.  Yusuke yawned and seemed to sink even farther into the couch.  Kurama had to repress a laugh at an image of the couch swallowing the smug spirit detective whole.  

        "Don't put your feet on the furniture Yusuke."  Kurama had to tell the black haired teen this every time he was over.  It was routine now.     

        "Botan and Kuwabara should be here any minute.  I came a bit early to give you some warning."

        "Considerate."  Kurama raised one eyebrow.

        "Ah, ya.  Well I couldn't find Hiei, but he'll probably show up anyway."

        "I'm already here."  Hiei stood arms folded, at the bottom of the stairs.

        Yusuke jerked around to stare at the Koorime.  "Don't do that Hiei!"

        "Hn."

        "What happened to you?"  Yusuke's eyes were focused on the rather impressive bruise on the side of Hiei's face.  Hiei glanced quickly at Kurama.  Kurama winked.

         "We were sparring yesterday and got a little carried away."  Kurama smiled innocently at Hiei who shrugged.

        _ If that's the way you want it to be Fox. _

_        It is._

_        "_Hey are you two talking behind my back again?"  Asked a not quite satisfied Yusuke.

        "It's hardly talking behind your back when we're standing in front of you."  Hiei smirked then looked pointedly at the door.  "Botan and that orange haired fool are here."

        Hiei's words proved true a second later when a shriek was heard from the porch followed by Botan's angry yelling.  "KUWABARA HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!"

        "I didn't mean to Botan, I tripped.  I didn't, I swear.  No don't do that!  I'M SORRY!"  The door crashed open and a frantic Kuwabara burst into the house, close behind came an enraged Botan brandishing her oar and looking more than ready for bloodshed.   

        "AAAHHHHHH!"  Both Kuwabara and Kuwabara's yelling came to a sudden stop when he ran strait into a snickering Kurama.  With another bloodcurdling shriek Botan leaped through the air and smacked the cowering Kazuma over the head with her oar.

        "OUCH!  Botan, are you crazy?  You know I wouldn't do something like that on purpose!  That's Urameshi's thing."   

        "And just what do you mean by that?"  Leaving his perch on the couch Yusuke glared at the other teenager. 

        "Ah common Urameshi, you know it's the truth."

        "Listen you pathetic loser, I'm gonna make you eat those words!"

        "Hey, who're you call'n pathetic!"

        Hiei watched silently as Kurama stepped out of the way of the ensuing brawl, gently pulling Botan aside as well.  _What's that human saying?  With friends like yours why do you need enemies, that's it.  _He suppressed a sigh as he watched the two humans fight.  How they could constantly try to kill each other and still remain loyal allies, friends even was something he didn't understand.  He glanced at Kurama and saw the fox-demon present a now blushing Botan with one of his signature red roses.  _Outside, I will always remain outside looking in.  _

        The fight was halted when Kurama decided his house had been put in enough danger for one evening and threatened to tie the two combatants up with a viscous plant of his choice.Grinning Yusuke plopped himself on the couch again, joined by a very ruffled but also grinning Kuwabara.  "Oi, Botan!  What was it you wanted to tell us for his royal chibiness?"  

        "Oh, I'd almost forgotten.  There's a new mission for you boys.  Another youkai has escaped from hell."

        "Another one!"  Yusuke sat up his attention now completely focused on the blue haired girl.  "Is someone letting them out or something?"

        "Well, not exactly.  But something seems to be eroding the barriers and…"

        "Something's eroding the barriers of HELL!"  Yelled a shocked Yusuke.

        "We're not quite sure that's just the only explanation anyone could think of and…" 

        "How come no one ever mentioned this earlier?"  Yusuke interrupted Botan again; she was beginning to look somewhat flustered.  "Never mined, I know how you guys run things up there."

        "Show some respect Yusuke."  Botan sent a death glare towards the couch.  "Koenma's working his hardest and his father doesn't seem to believe the reports.  Says it's just some sort of mistake in the paperwork."  

        "Could it be?"  Kurama asked.  "We know mistakes have happened before."

        "No, we've already checked everything.  That's why I haven't been around lately."

        "Really." Yusuke snickered.  "I thought you'd finally gotten a boyfriend or something."

        "Yusuke!  This is serious."   __

        "I know, I know."   

        "So what's this one look like?"  Kuwabara sniffed.  "I remember the last guy and he was down right freaky.  Please tell me it don't have any tentacle thingies."__

        Botan glanced at Kurama.  "Actually _she's_ a youko."

        "She!"  Kuwabara jumped to his feet.  "I aint fightin a girl."

        "That's alright Kuwabara, you won't have to.  She's not particularly strong, one of you would probably be able to handle her."  Botan threw another glance at Kurama.  "But Koenma wants two of you to go just in case.  He said Kurama has to be one of the two, cause he's a youko, and he'll be more likely to spot any tricks she tries to pull."

        Kurama grimaced.  "Can it wait till after tomorrow?"

        "No, Koenma wants her brought in today."

        "Botan, my mother's birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to get her some flowers."  Kurama was looking at Botan with pleading eyes.  "But the flower shop I used to go to just went out of business and I haven't had time to go look for another one."

        "I'm sorry Kurama, but this youko can't be allowed to run around loose.  People are sent to hell for a reason."

        "I'll go Kurama."  There was complete silence as everyone turned to stare at Hiei.

        "Hiei, I.  Thank you." Kurama stuttered just as shocked as the others.  "I'll give you a list of what I want, and whoever you find can deliver the flowers here tomorrow morning."

        "Hn."

*****

        Walking along a sidewalk hands in pockets, glaring at the people who starred Hiei tried to figure out _why_ he had volunteered to buy _flowers_.  Powerful fire-demons did _not_ buy flowers.  Turning into the shopping district Hiei briefly considered taking his demon form and giving a few ignorant humans a lesson about the world they lived in.  The idea was abandoned when Hiei felt a strange ki coming from somewhere close by.  

        At closer examination the odd energy was human, only different from any human ki Hiei had ever felt before.  It wasn't strong not like Yusuke's or the idiot's but it had potential.  The energy led Hiei right to a shop and not just any shop, a flower shop.  Hiei shrugged and stepped inside, might as well take care of two things at once.

        Inside the store was crammed with girls, most looked around high school age.  Four humans seemed to be running the shop and three of them were being accosted by at least four girls each, the last one stood behind the counter with a stony glare on his face.  The odd ki was definitely coming from the four florists and the strongest was coming off the glaring red-head, so that was the one Hiei started to wade towards through the crowed of girls.  

        The girls chose that moment to notice there was another male among them, even if he was just a customer and the unattached ones headed for Hiei with a squeal.  _Stupid teenage humans.  _Hiei turned his own death glare on them and they decided with more squealing that maybe Hiei wasn't the best guy to flirt with.

        "If your not going to buy something then get out."  The icy voice of the redhead caused three-fourths of the girls to quickly leave the store, some of them throwing pouts over their shoulders.  He then walked from behind the counter to greet Hiei.  Hiei studied the man as he moved and came to a conclusion.  _This human is a killer.  _He glanced at the other three helping their own customers.  _They are all killers.  _

        "May I help you?"  The redhead starred down at Hiei obviously finding something odd about him as well.

        "Yes."  Hiei handed the list of flowers to him, and pointed to Kurama's address that had also been written on the list.  "They need to be delivered to that address tomorrow morning before ten o'clock."

        Hiei fallowed the man to the register where he paid him and accepted a receipt and business card in return.  Hiei watched him a moment longer before leaving the shop.  

        "Who are you?"  Hiei whirled around; he hadn't realized the redhead had followed him out.  _Why didn't I sense him?_

        "No one." Hiei didn't like someone being able to sneak up on him.  "Just like you."  He phased into the crowed of people walking the streets.  To the redheaded man it seemed Hiei had simply disappeared.  

^_^

A/N: Well, tell me if you liked it.  Just a few notes, for the purpose of this story Yusuke and Kuwabara are both 17 years old and the Makai tournament thing where they fought Yomi and the others didn't happen, the Black Black Club is still around, and in Weiss Kreuz Estet is also still around and Oaka doesn't exit, so when I get Schwartz involved I don't have to deal with the whole – You Bastard! You killed my girlfriend/sister/cousin – thing. 

Conversation snippet between Aysen and DarklingImp.

DI- You are way to attached to your characters.  Why can't you just leave them dead?

A- But they are dead.

DI- But they come back!

A- But they're still dead.  In fact they're very dead.

DI- But they don't stay dead.

A- They _are_ DEAD.

A/N: Us discussing our original series.  It makes since to me… 


	3. Late Deliveries and Insanity

Disclaimer- I don't own any anime…Yet!

A/N: I haven't even finished this fic and I already have another one in mind.  A Weiss Kreuz one in which I'm gonna pair Shuldich and Aya-chan, I can just see it!  

        Aya/Ran- He's a killer!

        Aya-chan- So are you.

        Aya/Ran- Gasp! _She knows! _(faints) 

OR 

Aya/Ran- Gasp! _She knows! _(tries to kill himself with katana)__

Anyways… Siora said the last chappie was "Erm… interesting."  All I have to say is it's going to get even more interesting in a bit.  Hehehe…

It has been brought to my attention that a lot of people who watch YYH have never heard of Weiss Kreuz.  I was going to write a short summery here but it was just to long.  So use your search engine and look for Weiss Kreuz, or better yet watch the show.

_Thinking_

_Telepathy _

Hell to Pay

Chapter 3- Late Deliveries and Insanity ***** 

        Hiei sat silently on Kurama's windowsill watching him sleep.  The escaped youko had led the two spirit detectives on a chase that had lasted all night.  The fight its self had been short and uneventful, although without Kurama along it was a good possibility that Yusuke would not have been able to find the cunning youkai.  

Jumping off the sill Hiei walked over to the bed, he starred down at the seemingly innocent young man.  _Hn, he looks even more like a girl when he sleeps.  _He wondered if he should wake him, after knowing the redhead for so long Hiei new Kurama would want to make a cake for his mother.  _What an odd human custom, celebrating the day they're born.  _Hiei smirked when Kurama started to snore softly and decided to let him be. 

The peace was shattered a second later by a loud high-pitched shrilling.  Hiei reacted without thinking as Kurama sat straight up in bed.  He kicked, sending the offending object crashing into the wall and ending the noise.  

        "My alarm clock!"  Kurama starred incredulously at what was left of his clock.

        "Is that what it was?"  Hiei also starred at the clock looking bemused. 

        "You broke my clock."  

"Hn."  Hiei shrugged the gost of a smile on his face, and Kurama started laughing.

        "Though."  Kurama paused trying to stop laughing.  "I can't say."  He succeeded and took a deep breath.  "I've never wanted to do that."

        "I came by to tell you your precious flowers will be here at ten."

        "Thank you for getting them."  Hiei shrugged again and turned to go.  "Hiei wait.  Why don't you stay, my mom said she'd like to see more of you.  Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to be here and Kuwabara's also bringing Yukina."  Hiei considered then nodded.  "Good."  Kurama grinned.  "You'll make my little brother happy, he seems to think your cool."

        "I'll be downstairs."  Hiei walked out of the room shutting the door firmly behind him.  Kurama snickered.  

*****

        Organized chaos reigned at the Minamino's home as Kurama rushed around making last minute preparations and Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina arrived to help.  Shiori was very popular among Kurama's friends and the neighborhood in general, a large turnout for her birthday was expected.  

Hiei sat in Kurama's tree and watched as Keiko chased the grinning youko out of the house with a spatula.  Laughing Kurama fended her off and went to help Yusuke and Kuwabara set up tables on the lawn.  Sighing Hiei wondered again what had started such a strange tradition.  He suppressed a yawn as Kuwabara dropped a folding table on his foot and started to hope around holding the damaged appendage and yelling.  Hiei mentally blocked the noise and leaned back against the tree.  He had slept badly last night, disturbed by dreams of someone laughing, and of an icy-faced katana wielding redhead attacking him while Yusuke and the others looked on. 

Closing his eyes Hiei let himself relax knowing that it was very unlikely anyone would attack while such a large number of people were around.  Someone else was yelling now, but Hiei ignored it figuring Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting again.  That is until a hard small object connected with the side of his head.  Cursing Hiei jumped from the tree and punched the acorn throwing Yusuke in the face.  

"You still need to work on your people skills Hiei."  Yusuke commented glaring up at the irritated fire-demon.

"You threw an acorn at me." 

"I thought you were in a comma or something.  You wouldn't answer."  Yusuke sat up and rubbed his face.  "That hurt!"

"I was trying to sleep."  Hiei was actually snarling.

_Note to self.  _Yusuke thought.  _Never throw acorns at a sleep deprived Hiei. _"Listen Hiei, I'm sorry it's just that Kurama wanted to know if you're sure the flowers were supposed to get here at ten cause it's ten thirty and there's no flowers."

"Then why don't you use that annoying human invention called a telephone."   Hiei growled, extremely ticked off.  He was not quite sure why he was ticked off, but did not particularly care either.  Unfortunately there was nobody around he could seriously maim.

"I don't know where you got them from."  Yusuke started to back away not liking the look in Hiei's eyes.

"Fine."  Hiei snapped walking away.

"Um… Hiei, where are you going?"

"To find out why the damn flowers aren't here yet."

*****

        Still growling to himself Hiei stalked along the sidewalk wondering if he'd ever be able to look at a flower again with out attempting to introduce it to his dragon.  He stopped in front of the shop and growled out loud causing the normal people on the sidewalk to give him a wide berth.  It was closed, the shop was closed.  Not about to be put off Hiei simply walked into the ally behind the shop climbed the fire escape and broke a second story window letting himself in.  

        The apartment above the store was disserted, almost eerily quiet.  Taking off his headband Hiei opened his Jagan eye 'looking' for the four florists.  Every person left behind a signature wherever they had been and the killer florists were no exception.  Hiei often used this to track those he was hunting.  The overlapping and complex form of the signature leavings in the apartment showed Hiei that this was the place the florists lived.  

        Carefully Hiei searched through every room, he was able to tell which belonged to each of the four do to a concentration of their presences.  Except one room, it was different.  The faint energy traces there felt strained.  A combination of fear, sorrow, and the excitement of a hunter that scents prey.  _I thought so.  _

        The room was locked.  _Typical, and its trapped too.  _Not wanting to mess with the bobby-trapped lock Hiei kicked the door in.  A large screen covered one wall and a computer rested on a desk in the corner.  Ignoring everything else in the room Hiei went straight to the computer and turned it on.  _Strange to think that I would actually do this one day.  _

Months ago at the beginning of the school year Kurama's computer had picked up a virus.  Hiei had been watching Kurama try to fix it when he had discovered another talent.  

Kurama figured it was a combination of his telepathy, telekinesis, and the unique influence of his jagan eye.  Whatever it was Hiei could 'talk' to computers.  He had convinced the virus to leave and Kurama had spent the rest of the day encrypting files on his computer and getting Hiei to hack into and decode them.  

They had never told Yusuke about it because he would most likely have tried to get Hiei to alter his files at school.  Kurama had jokingly suggested to Hiei that he get a job with the government.  Hiei had _jokingly _fried Kurama's hard drive.

Quickly Hiei brought up files till he found what he was looking for in a folder labeled 'Weiss'.  He paused looking at a picture of the stony redhead.  _It seems I was correct.  Assassins.  _Hiei glared at the screen.  _Assassins or not, they owe me flowers.  _

Hiei followed the most recent signature trails past the broken door, up the stairs, and ironically out the same window he'd smashed.  As He neared the warehouse district Hiei was finally able to pick up the odd energy of the assassins.  He leapt from rooftop to rooftop reaching his destination in less than thirty seconds.  He stopped beside a skylight and reached out with his senses.  The flower-selling assassins were definitely inside.  So were two other humans and what felt like a youkai.  Hiei smirked, an evil malicious smirk.  Finally someone he could maim.  

Hiei jumped through the skylight shattering it into thousands of pieces.  He grinned, there was something to be said about breaking things when in a bad mood.  He landed in a crouch and took in the scene around him in a split second.  He phased to the right and kicked a white-haired man away from the downed redhead.  The eight combatants froze for a moment than the fight continued as the four unknowns went on the offensive.  _Wait there's four of them.  _

Hiei stood unmoving, shocked as he took in the fact that there were four others in the building besides himself and the florists.  _I can only sense three of them.  _Hiei opened his jagan eye not caring if he had an audience.  There was the youkai, a human boy that also felt like a telekinetic.  _The black-haired man I can't feel him.  _Hiei strained his jagan trying to get a lock on the man.  What he found was a blank.  Telepathically, and to all other physic senses the man simply did not exist.

The white-haired man, boy really, that Hiei had kicked rose to his feet showing no side effects of being knocked into the wall by an irritated demon.  Hiei turned his attentions to him and his mind reeled at the impact of emotions bleeding off the albinos mind.  Pain, blinding in its intensity combined with a deep penetrating anger to form a maelstrom of dark physic energy that rammed it's self into Hiei's open mind.  Gasping Hiei fell to his knees and struggled to pull his mind back from the mental abyss of the boy's conscious.  

A weight hit Hiei from the side and the physical shock allowed him to wrench his mind free.  As Hiei disentangled himself from the other's mind he heard, faintly, the sound of a child crying.

The echo of a gunshot blasted through the building and Hiei realized that the redheaded florist had saved him from being shot, and was now fighting a losing battle with the black-haired man.  Hiei joined the fight and evened the odds.  Although neither Hiei nor the redhead could hit their opponent, he wasn't hitting them either.  Hiei cursed mentally.  It was like the man knew where Hiei was going to attack before Hiei did.  A rise in energy to the left alerted Hiei and he dodged.  The redhead wasn't as lucky the telekinetic blast caught him full on and he was thrown across the room.  

Hiei faced off with the telekinetic boy as the dart-throwing florist claimed the black-haired man's attention.  Hiei felt the boy gathering energy again and smirked.  The boy was powerful there was no doubt of that, but he obviously lacked training and experience in fighting other telekinetics.  Hiei reached out with his own power and yanked the boy's foot out from under him.  The kid yelped and the blast meant for Hiei hit the ceiling bringing down a large chunk of plaster.  

        From the corner of his eye Hiei saw a green and orange blur.  He blocked a punch, kicking out at the youkai.  Orange hair famed a smirking face and wicked green eyes challenged and laughed at Hiei in the same moment.  _He's fast.  _Hiei forgot about everything else as he traded kicks and punches with the orange-haired specter.  His bad mood faded away as he fought.  An opponent like this was hard to come by.

        Almost matched in speed and skill the two phased in and out of sight with inhuman swiftness.  Hiei felt the youkai brush against his mind and he lowered his shields.

        Has another kitty come to play?  Laughter flavored the green eyed man's thoughts.  Where'd they find you little cat?

        Hiei gaped in realization as the telepath's mind touched his.  You're human!  

        The smirk faded from man's face.  You're a telepath?!  They both stopped and stared at each other.  

        What do you mean I'm human, what else would I be?  Unless… The telepath paused truly looking at Hiei for the first time.  His gaze took in Hiei's oddly colored hair, his blood red eyes, and then the extra purple eye in the middle of Hiei's forehead.  What are you?

It was Hiei's turn to smirk.  Guess. 

        The rest of the fighters had stopped fighting some time ago to attempt to watch Hiei and the telepath.  Now they gathered at opposite ends of the room, the florists clustered around the still downed redhead while the telekinetic and the albino stood beside the black-haired man. 

        "Shuldich."  The black-haired man spoke, making the name a question and a demand.

        "Crawford."  The telepath turned and walked towards his comrades.  "It's time to go."  The four sauntered from the room making it obvious that they left by choice.

        "Schwarz!"  The tall blond florist shouted starting to follow them.  Hiei calmly stepped in front of him blocking the way.

        "You're late."  Arms folded, Hiei stood calmly as the blond started to reach for his watch.  From watching the fight Hiei knew that thin wires were stored inside it.  "Don't try it.  Unless of course you want to die."

        "Yohji, wait."  Pleaded the dart boy.  "You can't face them by yourself."

        "Omi's right Yohji."  The brown-haired boy with the claws joined in, looking worried.  "Aya's unconscious and Aya-chan and Sakura will worry if we're not back soon." 

        Hiei felt a brush against his mind, the equivalent of a telepathic knock.  Tuning out the florists Hiei opened a link to the Schwarz telepath.  _What do you want? _

_        You didn't answer my question._

_        I told you to guess.  And don't try to take it from my thoughts._

_        Wouldn't think of it little cat.  Your shields burn._

_        Hn._

_        Talkative aren't we.  How'd you end up with my favorite kitties? _

Not quite understanding why, Hiei continued the conversation as the florists attempted to wake the unconscious redhead. _Bought some flowers.  They didn't deliver._

_        Flowers?  You followed them for flowers?_

_        They're for a friend._

_        Special friend?  _Laughter crackled through the link.

_        ……  _Hiei snarled causing the burnet to jump.

_        I wouldn't startle Siberian, he's got claws.  How did you find out what the kitties are?  I'm curious._

_        Broke a window, kicked in a door.  Had a chat with their computer._

_        Sounds like fun.  _Hiei could almost feel the smirk attached to the telepath's, Shuldich's, thoughts.  Suddenly Shuldich popped out of the link then back in.  _Sorry little cat, got to go.  My most fearless leader is calling.  Later._

_        Later?  _

_        I _like_ you little cat.  There's no way someone as interesting as you is getting away from me.  Besides you haven't answered my question._

A groan brought Hiei's attention back to the four others in the room.  It seemed the redhead had finally woken up.  Hiei and the tall blond got in a glaring contest as dart-boy and Siberian helped Aya into a sitting position.  

        "What are you doing here?"  Aya asked, waving off his two worried teammates and getting to his feet.  There was no doubt as to who he was addressing.

        "You know this guy Aya?"  Yohji continued to glare at the short fire demon.  Aya completely ignored his teammate and stalked over to Hiei. 

        "Do you know what we are?  What I am?"  Aya's tone was deadly serious.  

        "Yes.  You are Abyssinian, unofficial leader of the assassin group Weiss."  Unable to resist, Hiei mockingly added a line he'd seen in Bombay's file.  "White hunters, hunt the tomorrow of the dark beasts."

        "Who told you that?"  Siberian squeaked, looking shocked.

        "Your computer.  It was quite informative."  Hiei held in a snicker at Omi's suddenly frantic face.  _I have definitely been around Yusuke too long.  _

        "How…how'd you.  You didn't…" Omi was silenced by a still glaring Yohji.  

        "Aya."  Yohji turned to the redhead.  "I think we should have this conversation somewhere else, like at the Shop."  Aya nodded curtly and gestured for Hiei and the others to follow him.  Briefly Hiei considered leaving on his own but then Omi threw a pleading look at him.  _If I didn't know better I'd swear he learned that from Kurama.  _He sighed and joined the florists trying to ignore Yohji and Siberian.

        "Stop glaring Yohji."  Begged Siberian.  "It's giving me a headache… 

*****

        It was Siberian's turn to glare when they got to the now broken second story window.  "You did this, didn't you."  It was a statement not a question.  

        "After you."  Hiei bowed mockingly and indicated that the florists should go first.  Single file they entered the apartment.  Aya led, his face unreadable.  Next came Yohji the death glare still intact.  He was followed by Siberian who looked like he had the bad mood Hiei had started out with.  Hiei and Omi brought up the rear.  Omi simply seemed anxious and Hiei was smiling just a little bit. 

        They silently walked past what was left of the door and gathered around the computer.  Omi sat down at the desk and poked the mouse causing the screensaver, of a kitten chewing on a chibi man that looked quite a bit like Shuldich, to disappear.  _I'll have to tell Shuldich about that._  It was replaced by a picture of Aya, his information along side.  "How'd you get in?"  Omi asked in a hushed voice sounding almost awed that someone had gotten past his system.  

        Hiei smirked.  "Like this."  He opened his jagan eye and starred at the computer.  Omi and the rest of Weiss watched in fascination as the computer closed files and folders and shut down without Hiei touching it.  Nobody spoke as He picked up his headband from where he'd left it on the desk.

        "Now, can you please deliver my flowers before my friend has a mental breakdown."  Hiei finished tying on his headband and quirked an eyebrow at the gaping Siberian.  

        "Your orders out back.  It just needs to be loaded."  Aya started up the spiral stairs.  "The rest of you need to get back to work."

        "Wait just a minute Aya."  Taking a serious risk of having his hand bitten off, Yohji snagged the back of Aya's shirt and pulled him back down the stairs and shoved him protesting and growling into a chair.  "Not till I take a look at you."

        "I'm fine."

        "Prodigy swatted you like a bug.  At the very least you have a cracked rib or two, but I'm betting it's more then that."

        "Ken and I can take care of things in the shop."  Omi smiled sweetly and grabbed Siberians arm hauling him up the stairs.  Hiei followed, he did not want to be alone in a room with a very irritated Aya and Yohji.

        "Hey Aya-chan."  Omi started guiltily as they entered the shop.  "I didn't know you where here yet."

        "Of course I'm here.  You're an hour late."  A pretty girl with thick wavy black hair stood behind the counter.  She smiled at Omi, Ken, and Hiei, making Omi blush.  

        "I'm sorry Aya-chan, we had car trouble and I forgot what time I was supposed to be here."  Omi grinned as a group of giggling girls burst into the shop.  "It's your turn Ken."  He shoved the protesting Ken towards the girls.  

        "Who's your friend Omi?"  Aya-chan asked.  Hiei decided he liked her voice.  Omi wasn't paying any attention.  He had his hand clamped over his mouth, and was trying desperately not to laugh.  Across the room the girls had surrounded Ken.  All were doing their best to look cute while glaring at the one attached to his arm and the other one sweetly asking which flower was his favorite.  

        "My names Hiei."  Hiei held out his hand to the girl and she took it firmly.  _Nice grip for a human.  _

        "My names Aya.  I'm Aya's sister."  She grinned.  Hiei quirked an eyebrow.  "I know it's weird.  Aya's actually not his real name.  It's Ran.  He took my name when I was in a comma.  It seems to have stuck with Omi and the others."    

               Hiei found himself smiling back and wondered why.  Omi had recovered from his laughing fit and glanced at them looking startled.  Aya and Hiei noticed they were still holding hands at the same time and Hiei felt himself blushing.  _Crap.  I'm not even interested like that.  _He gently let go of her hand and glared at Omi. 

*****

        Hiei sighed with relief as he climbed out of the cart.  It had not been a fun ride from the flower shop to Kurama's house.  Omi had tried to make Aya-chan stay behind she had refused, so in the end all three of them had stuffed themselves into the flower cart.  It was cramped and Omi kept glaring at Hiei until Aya-chan punched him.  _Well he won't be glaring at me in a minute. If Kurama and Aya-chan can resist each other I'll dig my jagan out with a plastic fork. _ 

        He was right.  They walked into the back yard each carrying bunches of flowers.  Kurama hurried over looking relieved starting to greet Hiei and was struck dumb when he saw Aya-chan standing next to him.  Aya-chan was in similar straights and blushed looking at her feet.  Hiei smirked at Omi who stared at Kurama and Aya-chan looking somewhat pathetic as he realized he'd just lost any chance with the girl of his dreams.  

        Hiei cleared his throat.  Aya-chan and Kurama looked up startled.  "Aya-chan I'd like you to meet my friend Kurama.  Kurama this is Aya."  Kurama smiled and reached into his hair and pulled out a perfect red rose handing it to Aya-chan.  

        Fifteen minutes later Omi left, saying he had to get back to the shop.  Aya-chan stayed.  She and Kurama were happily setting up the flowers and talking about almost every subject under the sun.  Aya-chan also stayed for the birthday party, Shiori loved her.  She stayed until it got dark outside and Kurama took her home, a trip that should've taken only twenty minutes and took an hour instead.  Hiei wondered what Ran would think of the situation.  Then again he pitied anyone that got between the pair.  Even ice-faced katana wielding assassins.  

  

^_^

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I got a job at the carnival for a week, then went camping, and then went through an: everyone-in-the-world-can-go-take-a-jump-off-a-tall-cliff-stage.  Things have been a bit hectic around here.  I was going to end the chapter at "You're Late" but I felt guilty so I'll be up all night typing this.  I finally finished!  Is happy.  A big thank you to the people who reviewed. I'm going to post this now.


	4. Intermission1

Disclaimer- No own YYH or Weiss Kreuz ^_^

A/N: Meet the bad guy.  Well one of the bad guys.

_Thinking_

_Telepathy_

Hell to Pay

Intermission 1- Thoughts

*****

_One.  Two.  Three.  Four.  Five.  Stop.  Turn.  One.  Two.  Three.  Four.  Five.  Stop.  _A well know pattern that has been mine for hundreds of years.  _Turn.  _The original confines of my cell.  _One.  _Five steps in each direction.  _Two.  _Fortunately that is no longer a part of my life, or should I say death, unless I choose it to be.  _Three.  _This prison warps and changes at my will.  _Four._  Unfortunately I cannot leave.  _Five.  _I can do anything I want, except leave.  _Stop.  Turn.  _

        I can feel the others in my mind, shadows that brush across its surface.  No actual words pass between us, only vague impressions.We all want the same thing.  Freedom.  _One.  _And they understand, they know, that I can give it to them.  _Two._  Demons, humans, creatures from a thousand different worlds and diminutions, even those who once called themselves gods.  They all came to me when they felt the first stirrings of my call to the living worlds.  _Three.  _

        Humans.  Humans are the key to my prison, they will let us free.  Let all of us free.  _Four.  Five.  Stop.  _And we will go to their world, in fire and hunger, their blood will feed us.  The portal stands open.  _Turn.  _The others, the ones who put us here will not be able to stop us.  Not this time.  

_One._

_        Two._

_                Three._

_                        Four_

_                Five._

_        Stop. _

_Turn._


	5. Demons, Kitties, and Telepaths

Disclaimer- Does anyone else have trouble coming up with disclaimers?  If I owned any of the characters that aren't mine in here than I'm sure you would know.  Nor do I own Linkin Park…grrrrrrrrr…

A/N: Well I'm back sorry I was gone so long.  Someday I intend to revise this when I get my own site and I'll include pics and such, but I suppose I should concentrate on getting it completely written before I plan anything else.

_Thinking_

_Telepathy_

Hell to pay 

Chapter 4- Demons, Kitties, and Telepaths

*****

        Hiei lived for nights like this.  The stillness that had no explanation, the moon shining out from behind dark clouds, casting faint shadows on the ground.  These nights were the only time that he truly felt alive.  Something seemed to reach out and touch the most basic parts of his spirit, waking something inside of him that even he did not understand.  He smiled to himself; the demon had chosen a bad night to come.

        Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were hidden in the trees.  Hiei stood silently in the center of the clearing.  He had ignored the others protests, tonight he would not hide.  Closing his eyes Hiei took a deep breath of the clear night air.  _It won't be long now.  _

*****

        Kuwabara gasped as the demon seemed to appear out of nowhere directly behind Hiei.  He started to yell a warning, but before he could open his mouth Hiei had drawn his katana and attacked the grey skinned creature.  Kuwabara blinked in surprise.  He had never seen Hiei move like that.

*****

        Yusuke crept out of his hiding place to get a better view of the fight.  He gawked, there was no other way to put it, Hiei was dancing.  Steel met with green fire creating patterns against the air.  Mesmerized Yusuke made no move to join his teammate; he didn't seem to need help in any case.  Yusuke was very, very glad he had never fought Hiei when he was like this.  

        It was obvious how this night would end.  Hiei was only fighting because he wanted to.  His opponent realized this but also knew he couldn't run.  So he allowed himself to be pulled in by Hiei's supple movements, and danced with death.

        Yusuke felt a sudden respect for the escaped demon as he faced Hiei refusing to panic and remained silent when Hiei slit his throat.  

*****

        Quietly Kurama joined Yusuke at the clearings edge, and opened his mouth to ask him a question.  Instead of words a startled and undignified gasp left the youko's lips as two more demons appeared, attacking Hiei from opposite sides.  Wielding air and ice, the unexpected duo made an impressive first assault.  Well it would have been impressive against someone else.  Hiei had already resumed his dance; the wind and ice seemed to bend around him as he moved.  Kurama grabbed Yusuke's arm preventing him from going to the Koorimes aid, as Hiei's laugh filled the forest. 

        Kurama felt himself grin as he listened to his friend.  This was a definite change from Hiei's laughter on the cliff.  He released Yusuke's arm as he felt he black-haired boy relax.  

        "Gods."  Yusuke whispered.  "It's like watching fire."  Kurama nodded in agreement, thinking.  _He's right, Hiei looks like black flame, and he hasn't even called it._

*****

        Hiei laughed.  The metallic sent of blood filled the air, the brilliant red liquid ran down the edge of his sword, and Hiei felt alive.  In truth he was a killer.  He enjoyed the smell, the freedom that came when he didn't have to hold back.  He ended the fight slamming his sword through one demons heart and breaking the others neck with a well aimed kick.

        Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara surrounded Hiei as the fire-demon cleaned and sheathed his katana.  Kurama felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as Hiei met each of their eyes with his own.  Suddenly they all felt as if something was fighting to break out inside them.  A wildness sang through the night and as one the four turned 

and ran, pushing themselves to the limit in the pure joy of something ancient and primal.

        At first they traveled in a group then Hiei and Kurama pulled away from the other two, moving with impossible speed towards the sea.  The clouds drifted away from the moon and it shown full and bright casting shadows on the ground.  A flash of orange caught at the edge of Kurama's sight and a third figure joined them in their wild run.  

         Hiei felt Schuldich brush against his mind; together they formed a mind meld amplifying the intoxicating madness.  Without conscious thought the two telepaths reached out to Kurama pulling him into the meld as well.  The air hummed with force as Kurama's green aura mixed with Hiei's flaming black, and Schuldich's brilliant white, creating a swirl of colors to their unnatural sight. 

        Hiei laughed restraining himself from howling at the moon.  Schuldich and Kurama didn't and haunting voices echoed in the night, reminiscent of a wolf pack in full cry.  They reached the cliffs above the sea and Kurama slowed stopping at the cliffs edge.  He jerked in startlement as a black and orange blur shot past him.  Hiei dived off the cliff followed a split second later by Schuldich.

        Kurama blinked in bemusement and shook his head.  _Well that was interesting.  _He felt the mind-meld fade as Hiei and Schuldich moved farther away from the cliff.  Smiling Kurama wondered at how similar the fire-demon and human telepath were.  While he didn't know where Hiei had met the human man, he was just glad Hiei had found someone else he seemed to trust.  

        A hint of the wildness that had brought him there lingered in the air and Kurama knew he'd never be able to concentrate on his homework.  Shrugging he reached for his demon ki, and felt the familiar wave of dizziness wash over him as his form shrank into that of a small white fox with five tails.  _I wonder what Aya-chan would think if she knew.  _Lifting his nose he smelled the fresh sent of rabbit.  Kurama opened his mouth in a fox's grin and disappeared into the bushes, it was time to hunt.  

*****

        Steam wafted away from Hiei as he raised his body temperature drying his cloths and hair.  He smirked thinking of how Schuldich had complained all the way back to his apartment.  About his wet clothes, about the chill in the night air, about his team-leader Brad, about how they had a mission in just over an hour, and the possibility that the flower happy Weiss were going to show up and try to stop them.  _Hn, he enjoys complaining.  _In another person Hiei would have considered the constant whining a sign of either weakness, or just plain spoiled stupidity.  But in Schuldich it was a way of surviving, just as Hiei's coldness was how he himself survived.  Strange how they both saw so easily through the others mask.  Then again, maybe it wasn't so strange.  For all that Hiei was a demon and Schuldich was human, they had grown up in remarkably similar circumstances.  

Sighing Hiei continued to walk, he couldn't sleep and there was nowhere for him to go.  Yusuke and Kuwabara were most likely more than halfway drunk by now, and Hiei wasn't sure he could have put up with them anyways.  And then there was Kurama.  Kurama, the only person who had tried to know him.  _I fought him for so long.  Even when I knew he truly did want my friendship.  _Hiei opened his jagan and reached out to find the youko, it only took him a minute to pinpoint Kurama's location.  He was in the forest about a mile outside of the city contentedly chewing on what remained of a rabbit._  And I still can't quite trust him, I'm still waiting for the day he moves on and leaves me behind.  _

 The harsh blaring sound of human music assaulted Hiei's sensitive ears as he walked past a house full said human's that were annoyingly awake for their species at that time of morning.  Glaring he started to walk away then paused as he listened to the lyrics of the song.

…in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real…

Interested now Hiei edged closer to the house and spotting a tree in the yard he phased over and leaned against it, ignoring the rough bark that dug into his back.

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

_consuming_/confusing

This lack of self-control I fear is never ending

_controlling_/I can't seem

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's

just to much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

So insecure

Hiei shivered feeling a chill pass through his form.  _How is it that someone I don't know, a human, could write that.  It's so close.  _He closed his eyes and crossed his arms hugging himself as he listened to the music that showed his soul to an uncaring world.

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

_distracting_/reacting

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting how I can't seem

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

A hand brushed Hiei's shoulder and he jumped before realizing it was Schuldich who stood in front of him.  

(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's

just to much pressure to take)

_Linkin Park, little cat._

        "Schu…"

        _I know.  I've felt this way before, so insecure._

I've felt this way before

So insecure

        Schuldich pulled Hiei towards him and Hiei found himself leaning against Schuldich instead of the tree.  

Crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real

        Carefully Hiei evaluated his feelings as the taller man wrapped his arms around him in firm hug.  Did he care for Schuldich?  Yes.  Did he lust after him? No.  Slowly he opened the mind link they now shared.  Letting Schuldich look into his mind, and feeling consent from the telepath he sank into Schu's mind finding a mirror of his own thoughts.  

Crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing, confusing what is real

        Hiei smiled as Schuldich's hair brushed his cheek.  He chuckled softly, sending to the telepath a picture of what his teammates faces would look like if they saw him so close to another person.

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

_consuming_/confusing what is real

This lack of self-control I fear is never ending

_controlling_/confusing what is real

        Completely relaxing against Schuldich Hiei let himself accept the comfort the flame haired man offered.  _I barely know you, why do I trust you?_

_        Ja, little cat.  Why don't you tell me?_

Hiei smirked, maybe it wasn't something that could be explained, but he wasn't going to worry about it.  For the first time in two hundred years he didn't feel so alone.

*****

        Yusuke blinked.  His head hurt.  He yawned, receiving a glare from Botan.  He blinked again, trying to get the small clearing and the people in it to focus.  Six a.m. had always been to early.  Six a.m. after a night of fighting demon's then getting completely soused with Kuwabara was distinctly disturbing.  

        "Really Yusuke, can't you at least pretend you're not disgusting."  Botan sniffed looking very putout.

        "I'mmm, I'm, not disgusting."  Yusuke slurred, feeling slightly fuzzy.  "He's disgusting."  Pointing in the general direction of Kuwabara, he tried to not fall over.  Botan glanced at the passed out and drooling Kuwabara and made a gagging noise.

        "Ack, how can you guys stand to drink."

        "Don't.  Know.  Seemed like a good idea at the time."  Yusuke grinned watching the two Botan's blur in front of him.  "Oi, Botan…did I ever tell you.  Did I ever tell you, that…you've got some great legs?"

        "YUSUKE!"

        "I…I mean the rest of you is, is pretty nice too.  Jus, just don tell Keiko I said that.  Okay?"  

        "Oh, that's it!"  Pulling her oar out of thin air Botan stalked over to the stupidly grinning Yusuke and introduced it to the back of his head.

        "HEY!"  Yusuke yelped.  "What was that for?"

        "Well."  Botan smirked.  "You're sober now."

        "Sober, yeah.  You don't hit hung-over people at six in the morning!"

        "Actually it's six fifteen in the morning, sorry I'm late."  Yusuke jumped to his feet, turning to face the familiar, yet unfamiliar voice behind him.

        "Koenma sir."  Botan chirped sounding unnaturally cheerful.

        "Er, hey your royalness.  Bout time you showed up."  Yusuke paused giving Koenma an odd look.  "What happened to you?"

        "Nothing happened to me, now can we get down to business."

        "Then why are you in you're grownup form, and how come your voice is different?  It's not all high and squeaky anymore."

        "Do you always have to show us what an idiot you are Yusuke?"  Hiei asked with the usual superior expression on his face.  "Isn't is obvious, he grew up."

        "Overnight?"  Kurama joined the conversation looking intrigued.

        "Well, I guess it makes up for spending seven-hundred years as a toddler." Yusuke snickered.

        "This isn't what I came to discuss."  Koenma glared at the gathered detectives.  "Things have just gotten very serious for all of us."

        "No."  Botan gasped.  "The barrier, it's not gone is it?"

        "Hey.  Didn't you guys say something about a barrier before?"  Hiei rolled his eyes at Yusuke.

        "Yes, Yusuke.  The barrier that keeps the people that were sent to hell in hell."  Hiei smirked.  "The place I would've ended up if you hadn't interfered in my life."  Koenma cleared his throat to get their attention.

        "The barrier is still mostly intact, unfortunately my father has still decided to ignore the problem."  Koenma grimaced.  "Now, last night a group of demons and devils managed to break through, and there are more of them than I feel comfortable letting you guys fight on your own."

        "Oh Koenma sir, is it that bad?"  Botan looked slightly desperate.

        "I'm afraid so Botan, and my father will not grant me use of any his teams.  So I've had to recruit help here.  I found four humans that are willing to meet with us, and depending on what we tell them they might help us."

        "You mean they get a choice?"  Yusuke felt a bit miffed.  "I didn't get a choice."

        "You got a choice, you can still die again if you want to."

        "Thanks, but no thanks."

        "That's what I thought."  Koenma turned and walked out of the clearing, followed closely by the others.  "We're meeting your potential teammates at their apartment."

        "Why couldn't they meet us here?"  Yusuke complained.  "I'm so sick of walking."

        "They have a business to run."  Walking past the still unconscious Kuwabara Hiei had a sudden premonition that he knew where they were going.  _Please not the egotistical, unbalanced killer florists._

_        Unbalanced florists, not someone I know are they?  _Schuldich asked sounding amused.

        _Unfortunately I think we both know them, and unless I'm wrong they're about to get added to my team. _

*****

        Hiei sighed and ignored Yohji's glare.  _Unbalanced florist.  _

        "Stay out of my head."  Yohji snapped drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

        _Normally I would, it's not very entertaining.  Unfortunately for you I have nothing else to do while our glorious team-leaders_ _discuss our future.  _Some days it was very satisfying to be telepathic.  

        _Bastard.  _Yohji thought.

        _Egotistical dirt grubber._

        "Hiei."  Kurama warned.  Silence descended on the room once more as Yohji, Ken, and Omi evaluated Hiei and Kurama.  Yohji obviously didn't like what he saw.  Ken just seemed unsure, and Omi hid whatever he was thinking behind a carefully cheerful and polite smile.

        "Kurama."  Omi's bright voice broke the tension.  "Did you have fun with Aya-chan yesterday?"  Hiei glanced up in interest; he didn't know Kurama had seen the girl again.  Schuldich snickered inside his head.  _Abyssinian's going to love that.  His precious sister dating a demon._

        "What!"  Yohji came to his feet.  "This is the guy Aya-chan was talking about?"

        _You figured out what I am, and what Kurama is._  

Cheerful smile still in place Omi nodded ignoring Yohji's display of temper.  "We met him when we delivered Hiei's flowers."

        _Ja, I had Nagi do some research for me._

        "That was only two days ago!"  Yohji snapped.  

        "What was two days ago?"  Aya's cold voice caused Yohji to blanch, and effectively stopped the blonde's outburst.  Yusuke and Koenma trailed into the room after Aya.  Yusuke looking bored and Koenma relieved.  

         _Mien gott, little cat.  He sounds very much like Crawford_

_        Brad Crawford, the black-haired man that I can't 'feel'._

"Ah."  Yohji stammered.  "We met Hiei two days ago when we _met _with Schwarz."

        "Hn."  Was the redhead's eloquent response.  

        _I would love to hear the two of you have a conversation._

_        Hn._

 

  

^_^

A/N: Well I was going to continue this but I haven't updated in forever and this seemed like a good spot to stop.  I was actually pretty happy with the way this chapter worked out, I couldn't resist the fluff with Hiei and Schuldich, but tell me what you think please! T_T  


End file.
